A traditional light emitting diode includes a light transmission substrate, an N-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, a P-type semiconductor layer, a P-type electrode and an N-type electrode. The P-type electrode is arranged on a surface of the P-type semiconductor layer and the N-type electrode is arranged on a surface of the N-type semiconductor layer. Part of light emitted from the active layer is reflected by the N-type electrode and the P-type electrode, which reduces lighting efficiency.